Welcome to Miss Robichaux's
by unfinishedthought
Summary: Cordelia Goode attends Miss Robichaux's where she meets Misty Day
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia boarded the train, not bothering to look at her mother waving on the platform. She was angry with Fiona, she wouldn't even call her "mom" anymore. How could a mother lie to you for your entire life? Not to mention she was the daughter of the Supreme, she had a right to know about the power that coursed through her veins.

Fiona didn't hesitate sending her daughter away. Although one of her hopes was that Cordelia would be the next Supreme she also wished the powers had skipped her generation entirely. As soon as her powers had revealed themselves, Fiona bought the next train ticket to New Orleans and made an uncomfortable call with Myrtle, who was to escort Cordelia from the train station and take her directly to Miss Robichaux's.

Myrtle sat across from Cordelia on the train. She tried to make small talk to the girl that called her aunt Myrtle but all of her attempts failed miserable. Cordelia nodded or muttered a few words in response but was in no mood to talk to yet another adult who knew about her powers and hadn't told her. Myrtle told Cordelia a brief history of the Coven and Miss Robichaux's, clearly wanting to help Cordelia accept her new identity as a witch while making the long train ride a little less awkward.

Upon their arrival, two albino men forced Cordelia into a car making it impossible for her to attempt to run. Cordelia sat between the two men with barely enough room to breathe. Myrtle still sat in front of her and simply stared at her the whole car ride making Cordelia extremely uncomfortable.

As the car pulled to a stop in front of a big, white mansion, the two men forced Cordelia out of the car, Myrtle not far behind. The two men got back into the car before it drove off leaving Cordelia alone with Myrtle.

"Wait!" Cordelia made Myrtle pause just as her gloved hand was about to hit the doorbell. "I don't want to go in there."

"That isn't up to you child."

"It's just -" Cordelia was hesitant to show weakness, especially around those closest to her. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know, this place, being a witch, everything! It's just happening so fast and it's like I'm being told I have to live a life entirely different."

"Don't be nervous, the girls here feel the same way. Just, some advice, don't let people know who you are. The girls aren't exactly your mother's biggest fans. Other than that, you'll have a ball here! Now, shall we?" Myrtle gestured towards the gates and Cordelia nodded.

The two of them walked through the gates, up the steps, and into the luxurious mansion. Everything was white. The walls, the doors, even the furniture. Cordelia, being so pale, almost blended right in. Myrtle led Cordelia down the grand entrance towards the back of the house, young girls stopping in their tracks and staring at the two of them. The girls whispered and pointed, making Cordelia blush and quicken her pace, following Myrtle into the kitchen.

"Headmistress?" Myrtle spoke. A tiny, tanned woman spun around from the stove to face Myrtle and Cordelia. The woman was very petite and hard dark hair and eyes, her mouth seemed to be in a permanent scowl.

"Ah, Myrtle we've been expecting you to bring us, her." The woman eyed Cordelia in an unkind way making her feel even more unwelcome.

"This is Cordelia Goode, Fiona's daughter." Myrtle introduced Cordelia.

"I know who she is Myrtle I'm not an idiot, I'm just not welcoming to anyone with _her_ blood." The Headmistress was clearly referring to Fiona.

"I'll be leaving now, take care of her. She's not her mother." Myrtle said to the Headmistress before leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, Headmistress -" Cordelia began before being interrupted.

"It's just Headmistrress, Miss Goode. I'll call Spalding to collect your bags and take you to your room, I have better things to do than show you around." Headmistress replied. Cordelia nodded and waited for Spalding to come and collect her things and show her to her room.

Spalding came into the room so quietly Cordelia wouldn't have known he had entered if she hadn't felt him breathing down her neck, making her jump. Spalding had long hair on either side of his head but barely any on top. He wore a nice suit that look as old as he did.

"Spalding, this is Miss Goode, take her things and show her to room." Headmistress ordered Spalding without so much as glancing at him. "Oh and Miss Goode, don't bother asking him anything, poor thing has no tongue."

Cordelia felt unwelcome as she walked through the building. She followed the tongueless man up the grand staircase, pretending she didn't notice the whispers of the girls around her. She tried to block out what they said about her and forget the faces of the girls who pointed and shot her dirty looks. She didn't want to think anything about these girls without being introduced to them first. If her mother had taught her anything it was that people aren't always who they appear to be.

Spalding dropped Cordelia's bags in a small, dingy room at the end of a long hall to the east of the main stairs. He granted her a yellow, toothy grin and shut the door on his way out. Cordelia set her bag on what she assumed what her bed, a cloud of dust rising as she did.

It was a small room, compared to the others Cordelia had seen in the house. Most seemed to have two or three beds but this held one. It only held a bed, a small bureau, a closet, and a small powder room off to the left side. It would have been a nice room if it wasn't covered in dust and smelled as though something had died in the walls. Cordelia tried her best to see the upside to this; the fact she didn't have a roommate, but that didn't help her sleep any better that night.

The next day was rather awful for Cordelia. She attended 3 classes that day, no more than 10 girls in each, all of whom decided to exclude her. She sat alone in every class, sat alone at lunch, and was forced to do independent projects instead of group ones. This was nothing new to Cordelia, she wasn't exactly the head cheerleader at her old school either, but for some reason it bothered her here more than it ever had at her old school.

After her classes were done, Cordelia went out to the greenhouse. After only a day she saw what magic did to people, she hated it. She hated that girls could make her trip in the halls and knock books out of her hand without so much as touching her. She saw the imaginary lines that made some more powerful than others. There had to be an alternative. Cordelia was always a bright girl and had always excelled in science, she figured if she put her mind to it she could make some potion or powder that was more powerful than any magic a witch could possess.

As she opened the door to the greenhouse she was surprised to see another girl in their playing around with the dead plants, making them spring back to life. The girl was dressed different than the other girls. She wore their uniform, white shirt and black skirt, but had added a cream coloured shawl and cowboy boots. Her hair wasn't tied back like the other girls had their, her girly blonde hair was as free as the girl was.

Cordelia allowed herself to continue into the greenhouse, the door slamming behind her making the girl turn.

"Hi!" The girl said cheerfully. "I'm Misty."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just want to say thank you to those who read the first chapter! This chapter is a brief backstory for Misty and how she arrived at Miss Robichaux's. The next chapter will be up soon hopefully and there will be some actual interactions between Misty and Cordelia. Please review!**_

Misty Day didn't arrive at Miss Robichaux's long before Cordelia had although she had been sent off just the same.

Misty had grown up in an orphanage run by the local church in her small, rural town. A few of the younger children had been playing with an injured bird and ended up killing it. Misty had witnessed this and shooed the children so she could give the bird a kind burial. As she held the lifeless creature, she wished it had not lost its life to a bunch of cynical children and wished she could grant it it's life back. She suddenly felt a draining of her body, like she lost a bit of everything, blood, oxygen, everything, The once dead bird began chirping in her hands and eventually flew away.

Misty stood in awe of what had just happened, waiting for herself to wake up, but this was real. All too real for some people. One of the kids responsible for killing the bird had gone to get a nun after Misty had shooed them away. The kid had brought the nun to the place where the bird had been killed at the precise moment Misty had resurrected the creature.

"Witch!" The kid screamed at Misty making her turn around to face them. Her face was drained of colour.

"Go inside dear, I need to speak with Misty." The nun told the young child who obliged.

"Sister I don't know what happened -" Misty started.

"Don't bother child, I know what you are. We all do. We just hoped you would never figure out the witchcraft that runs through your veins."

"Wait, how do you know? You can't tell can you."

"No, your mother was a witch. She was burned when you were no more than a few months old. It's how you ended up in our care."

"What happens now? The people in the town do to me what they did to my mother?"

"We do have somewhere you can go otherwise that is what will happen."

"Oh sister please! Anywhere is better than here, I can't stand the children."

"You never did find your tribe while you were here, maybe these girls with accept you."

"Where?" Misty asked.

Misty was sent off to Miss Robichaux's that night, her mind filled with thoughts of what she imagined a sorority would be like. Unfortunately, Misty find every prediction she made to be dead wrong. The girls at the academy were oddly cold towards her. The pointed and laughed as she passed them in the halls and would ignore her whenever made an attempt to make nice. After a week of this Misty had accepted that these girls were not her tribe and made herself content by staying in her bedroom listening to some Fleetwood Mac CD's she had found under her bed her first day.

Misty had been at Miss Robichaux's for 8 months before Cordelia arrived. In that time she had become increasingly obsessed with Fleetwood Mac, especially the one group member, Stevie Nicks. Throughout her 8 month stay she began to take on characteristics Stevie herself possessed. She felt she understood Stevie and she gave her hope that on day Misty would find her tribe.

Misty felt hopeful when she met Cordelia. She didn't snicker or laugh when Misty greeted her, instead she smiled and introduced herself. The feeling for Cordelia was mutual although she had only dealt with the snickers and stares for a few hours.

Cordelia was stunned to find another girl in the greenhouse, much less one that didn't ignore her. Throughout her short time at the academy she was told that the greenhouse was rarely used and Headmistress wanted to board the thing up all together, hence Cordelia's urge to go there and be alone.

"Are you busy? I can leave if you want." Cordelia said quietly.

"No it's nice having someone in here with me! Usually I'm the only one that comes out here, not that I'm complaining, the other girls aren't exactly the nicest."

"You too?"

A silence fell between the two of them. They looked into each others eyes and felt something pass through one another. It was as though in that moment they had formed some sort of unspoken bond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

Over the next few weeks Cordelia and Misty grew closer. They learned everything about each other. Cordelia learned about Misty's love for Stevie Nicks and the swamp, Misty learned that Cordelia had two birds tattooed on her wrist to symbolize how she longed to be free of her parents. They sat together everyday at lunch and talked about what had happened in the time they were separated. They would sneak into one another's rooms late at night if they were feeling homesick or merely needed a shoulder to cry one. In short, they were best friends.

The potion they had been working on for the past few weeks was to restore broken objects, nothing special.

"Do you think it'll work?" Cordelia asked Misty.

"We can try it out at the Swamps tomorrow." Misty replied.

Every year the young ladies of Miss Robichaux's went on a trip to the swamps to test their powers in a safe and open environment. Most of the witches would try and complete the Seven Wonders to prove in front of all their peers they were the next Supreme. Cordelia and Misty however, were more concerned with testing out their potion than participating in the challenges.

The night before the field trip both of them were restless, their veins full of adrenaline, anticipating the next day. If it worked they were one step closer to eliminating the need for a Supreme and all witches could finally live equally.

"You awake?" Misty whispered, standing at Cordelia's doorway.

" Yeah," Cordelia replied sitting up in bed, "can't sleep either huh?"

"Too excited for tomorrow I guess." Misty shrugged and made her way over to Cordelia's bed, climbing in next to her.

Misty rested her head on Cordelia's shoulder and the two began talking. They talked about the future, what they wanted. Cordelia expressed her dreams of teaching at the academy, to be able to show young witches how to live a normal life even with powers.

"How about you?" Cordelia asked, "what do you want?"

"I don't know." Misty replied, "I guess I just want to be happy."

"Are you not happy now?" Cordelia felt oddly hurt at the idea she didn't make Misty happy.

"I'm getting there." Misty looked at Cordelia and smiled.

"Good."

The next day at the Swamps, Misty and Cordelia waited for the perfect time to sneak away from the group and find a place to test their potion. They headed off into a wooded area and got out their potion. Cordelia looked around for something that could be broken easily and found a small twig. She snapped it in half and placed the broken pieces a few inches away from each other. Misty placed a few drops on the broken side of either twig and muttered an incantation.

Cordelia and Misty stared at the two pieces as they slowly began to shake. When the ends began to shake uncontrollably Misty grabbed Cordelia's hand and squeezed it in anticipation. Eventually the twig snapped back together.

"We did it!" Cordelia looked at Misty and smiled.

"Yeah we did!"

Without thinking, Misty brought her hands up to Cordelia's face and kissed her. She was so entranced by her, she embraced every moment their lips touched almost as if she was in a whole other universe where they were the only two in existence. It wasn't until Cordelia backed away the cruel reality set in.

"We should get back to the group before they notice we're missing." Cordelia murmured, not looking at Misty. Misty nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"You go ahead." Misty whispered. Cordelia didn't hesitate and made her way back to the group, leaving Misty alone to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

That night the two of them lay awake in bed, thinking of one another and what had taken place. Both replayed the kiss over and over trying to decide what their feelings were and what to do next.

Misty's mind was set. She was in love with Cordelia. It hadn't been a love at first sight kind of thing, but when it hit her it hit her hard. Thinking about Cordelia caused Misty's stomach to become full of butterflies and a smile creep across her face. She loved everything about her and thought the feeling was reciprocated until the kiss at the Swamps.

For Cordelia, things were more difficult. She had feelings for Misty there was no denying that but she loved their friendship. She loved having a friend for once and didn't want to risk losing that if things ended up not working out. As much as Cordelia wanted to be with Misty she'd recently been talking to the grounds keeper's son, Hank and was quite fond of him. Cordelia didn't like being put on display and knew if her and Misty got together the attention on her would only be worse. But she loved her, she really did.

The next few days were awkward for the two of them. They both wanted to say so much but said nothing at all. The sat away from each other in class and made sure not to bump into each other and be forced into small talk. The tried to forget everything, not just the kiss but how close they were. Since neither approached the other they figured they didn't want to be together which was almost unbearable. It wasn't until one night in the greenhouse the reality set in.

Misty was unable to sleep for what must have been the fourth or fifth time that week and decided to head to the greenhouse and keep busy. She needed a distraction. She walked in as Hank leaned in and kissed Cordelia. Misty's eyes filled with tears immediately and she ran out of the greenhouse.

"Hank!" Cordelia screamed, "why did you do that?"

"I thought you wanted me to."

"After I told you I wanted to be with Misty why would you think it's okay to kiss me?"

"At least nobody saw us, you don't have to worry about me mentioning it either, it won't get back to Misty. I don't want to be known as the guy that makes women gay." Hank chuckled.

"Thank you." Cordelia said with a smile.

"Now, go get her." Hank replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty ran. She didn't run into the academy, she just ran. She didn't want to be there if she would have to worry about seeing Hank and Cordelia around ever corner. She couldn't take it. It was bad enough Cordelia didn't want to be with her, but to be with Hank? Misty couldn't bare the thought of seeing them together everyday. Holding hands, looking at each other like they were the only two people in existence; all of the things _her_ and Cordelia should be doing.

After Hank's encouragement to go and get Misty, Cordelia ran back into the academy and set out to find Misty and tell her everything she felt. After running through the entire academy Cordelia got a sinking feeling in her chest. She calmly took a few breaths and went to her room, telling herself she would find Misty tomorrow and tell her everything then. That night she dreamt of Misty, she dreamt the two of them were still together ten years from now living in suburbia, sickeningly happy together. She was upset when she woke up without Misty's arms around her like she had dreamed.

Cordelia didn't see Misty at breakfast and started to worry. She knew better than to ask the other girls if they knew where she was, most of them didn't even know Misty attended Miss Robichaux's. Cordelia didn't want to ask Headmistress either, she did her best to avoid Headmistress and didn't care to draw attention to herself and knew Misty felt the same way.

After breakfast Cordelia went into Misty's room and found one of the shawls she had recently worn. Cordelia had always been particularly good at divination and never knew how great this power could be. She buried her face in the shawl and let her divination take control. Within moment she had located Misty. She was at the Swamps. Cordelia told herself if Misty wasn't back by nightfall she would go and get her.

The day lasted an eternity. Cordelia said in the front hallway all day, slowly losing hope every time someone who wasn't Misty walked through the door. By nightfall there was still no sign of Misty. Cordelia grabbed Misty's shawl and headed to the Swamps.

"Misty!" Cordelia called out. "Misty!"

Cordelia gripped the shawl tightly and used her divination once again. She began walking towards a small hut near the edge of the Swamps. As she came closer she started running, eager to hold Misty in her arms once again. Cordelia burst through the door of the hut, grinning ear to ear. She knew Misty was in here.

"Misty!" Cordelia shouted at Misty who was laying on the floor. "Misty?"

Misty didn't respond. Cordelia walked over to her slowly and knelt down. She went to shake her body but found it cool to the touch. Cordelia gasped.

"No, no, no!" Cordelia yelled out in pain. She placed Misty's lifeless body on her lap and began to cry.

Cordelia tried to bring Misty back to life but her powers weren't strong enough. Cordelia cried as she held the only person she had ever loved, and the only person who had ever loved her.

"Goodbye Misty." Cordelia whispered as she leaned down to kiss Misty's cold lips. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys it means a lot you're enjoying the fic! Hopefully you like this chapter, I'm still not quite sure how I feel about it but enjoy! :) **_

Cordelia placed white lilies she had found outside the hut and placed them around Misty's body, framing her. She left not long after, shutting the door tightly behind her. She took her time walking back to Miss Robichaux's, she wasn't all that excited to get back.

Misty's eyes shot open and she sat up, gasping for air. She looked around at her surroundings and was reminded of why she was there. She saw the empty bottle of sleeping pills across the room and breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. Misty stood and saw the white lilies that had outlined her body, someone must have found her. It didn't matter who had found her, she was just happy to be alive.

As she stared at the white lilies she was reminded of Cordelia, she had said a few days ago how they were her favourite flower. She scooped up all the lilies and fashioned them into a bouquet. After feeling as though she had come back from the dead, Misty realized how much she loved Cordelia and how much she needed her.

Misty sprinted back to Miss Robichaux's and as she did thoughts of holding Cordelia, kissing her, spending their lives together raced through her mind. Once she arrived at the academy she headed straight for the greenhouse. It had become their place and knew they would always find one another in there. Misty stepped into the greenhouse and found Cordelia crying hysterically. Misty slowly walked over to Cordelia, not making a sound as she did.

"Cordelia? Is everything okay?" Misty's sweet southern accent hit Cordelia's ears like a bullet.

Cordelia froze. Tears continued to pour out of her eyes, a lump began to swell in her throat. Her heart pounded. Was this real? No, it couldn't be. She had seen Misty's dead body. Cordelia took a deep breath before spinning around. She took one look at Misty and fell to the floor.

Cordelia awoke in her room, tucked safely in her bed. She sat up slowly and took a deep breath. She looked to her side and saw a small vase of white lilies, the same kind she had placed around Misty. Misty; where was she? Not even a second after this thought popped into Cordelia's mind Misty walked into the room.

"You're up!" Misty said cheerfully.

"Misty, you're – alive?!" Cordelia stuttered.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Misty asked, confused.

"B-but, you were dead. I saw you in the hut at the Swamps. I was the one who put lilies – _these _lilies around you."

"You found me?"

"Yeah, I did. I hadn't seen you all day, I was worried. Turned out I had reason to be."

"I was... dead?" Misty sat on the edge of Cordelia bed in disbelief.

"I tried to use my power of resurgence but it wouldn't work, I thought I'd lost you." Cordelia reached out and grabbed Misty's hand, tightly squeezing it before Misty's pulled away. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Misty replied coldly. "I should go get Hank, I'm sure you'd rather him here."

Misty got up and went to leave but not before Cordelia jumped out of bed and stood in front of the door.

"Why would you say that?" Cordelia asked sternly.

"You two are together, aren't you?"

"No, oh god no!" Cordelia said taken aback by the statement.

"I saw the two of you in the greenhouse."

"_He _kissed me."

"Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"It's the truth! Right after he kissed me I told him it was you I wanted to be with. He told me to go after you, to be with you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did. It was that night I found you in the Swamps."

"Dead?"

"Dead."

"Well, how did you bring me back? You did it somehow."

"After I tried resurgence and that didn't work I just held you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, seeing you like that it hit me just how much I love you. So, I told you that and kissed you. I left not long after." Misty grinned like an idiot after Cordelia told her this, "what, what is it?"

"Did you not read fairytales growing up?" Misty asked.

"What do fairytales have to do with this?"

"I know what made me come back." Misty held Cordelia's hands in her own and leaned in so their foreheads were touching, "it was true loves kiss."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I took so long to post this chapter I hope you guys like it! Please review :)**_

Both of them slept soundly that night, loving thoughts of one another filled their minds. They dreamt sweet, innocent dreams that felt real until they woke up and realized the other was not beside them.

Miss Robichaux's Academy was located just outside of a small town in the heart of New Orleans, famous for its fine cuisine. Cordelia and Misty had gone into town a few times with the school but never on their own, however, Misty was ready to change this.

Misty was eager to ask Cordelia out on a date. She wanted to eat with her alone, not surrounded by 20 other girls whose whispers were all to easy to hear. She wanted to walk down the street hand in hand with Cordelia on their way home and give her a goodnight kiss.

Cordelia sat in the common room, her face buried in a book making her oblivious to her surroundings. Misty stood in the doorway for a few moments and just took in the sight of Cordelia. She was so beautiful, the way her long, blonde hair framed her face almost acting as a barrier against the outside world.

"Cordelia." Misty spoke softly making Cordelia's eyes peer over top her book.

"Misty, hi." Cordelia said with a smile, closing her book and placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Misty made her way over to Cordelia, taking a seat beside her. Cordelia looked at her with worried eyes.

"Do you want to go on a date with me, tonight?" Misty asked.

"Yes! I would love to." Cordelia tried to conceal her excitement.

"Where do you want to go, or if you want we can stay here, whatever you want."

"No, we should go out, that way it can be just the two of us." Cordelia grabbed Misty's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Meet me out front at 7."

"Okay." Cordelia smiled and kissed Misty's cheek.

7 o'clock rolled around and Misty waited patiently outside of Miss Robichaux's. It was hot and humid which added unnecessary volume to Misty''s hair. She paced the walkway both nervous and excited.

Cordelia rushed down the stairs inside the academy and out the front door. She saw Misty outside, waiting. Misty turned to face Cordelia and let her jaw drop. All Cordelia was wearing was a simple summer dress, nothing special, still, Misty couldn't get over how stunning Cordelia looked in the moonlight.

"Sorry I took do long." Cordelia apologized, coming down the steps to meet Misty.

"It was worth the wait." Misty replied.

The walk into town was quiet and a little awkward. Neither knew what to say. They would occasionally glance down at one another's hands eager to reach out and grab it, but too scared to make the first move.

They were seated immediately in the close to empty restaurant. It was simple but elegant. The tables were cozy, two chairs on either side of a small table which had a candle lit in the centre.

What had begun as a quiet date slowly blossomed into a lively and talkative one. Once the two of them began talking there was no stopping them.

Although over their time together they had found out a lot about each other, this was different, more intimate. They leaned in close as they other spoke, so close they could feel each other breathing.

Misty loved the way Cordelia looked by the candlelight. The flickering flame reflected in her deep brown eyes making it even easier to get lost in them. Cordelia found herself entranced by Misty who had stories upon stories to tell, each more entertaining than the last.

As the candle began to flicker out, they got up and left. It was nearly 11 and it had cooled down making it perfect for them to walk. All the could be heard was the sound of their feet against the walkway and crickets in the distance.

"I had fun tonight." Cordelia was the first to speak.

"So did I." Misty agreed and grabbed Cordelia's hand. They walked in a comfortable silence with their hands intertwined all the way back to the academy.

Once they were back at the academy, Misty insisted on walking Cordelia to her room. The two stood at her door facing one another.

"I had a really good time tonight." Misty said.

"Me too." Cordelia nodded.

"I guess I should let you get to bed, you're probably tired." Misty turned to leave.

"Just one more thing."

Misty turned back to face Cordelia who drew her in for a kiss. It took Misty a few moments to register what was going on but once she did she was all in.

The kiss was passionate and heated. Misty pushed Cordelia against the wall and began kissing her harder and more passionately. Cordelia brought her arms around Misty's neck and pulled her in closer so their bodies were pressed against one another. Misty's hands gripped Cordelia's hips tightly. Cordelia wanted Misty and Misty knew it. Just as they were about to go into Cordelia's room they heard footsteps that could only belong to Headmistress.

"I'll see you tomorrow and you can finish what you started." Misty whispered into Cordelia's ear before giving her a quick kiss and running off to her own room.


	8. Chapter 8

Misty and Cordelia had decided to keep their relationship private although many of the girls suspected they were more than just friends. As much as the two of them longed to walk hand in hand down the halls and kiss each other before leaving for class they knew if Headmistress were to find out the repercussions would be less than pleasant.

It was a Saturday and the girls had the afternoon off. Misty and Cordelia sat on Cordelia bed, Fleetwood Mac playing on a vintage record player Misty insisted made the albums sound even better. Misty's head lay on Cordelia lap, Cordelia twirling Misty's frizzy hair between her fingers entranced by Misty's voice as she hummed along to every song. They liked days like these where they felt like the only two in the world, that was, until they were interrupted.

Headmistress' heals echoed in the halls. Even the way she walked was aggressive; angry almost. Her voiced boomed in the hall followed by the patter of feet running down the hall and stairs. Misty and Cordelia got up off the bed and followed the crowd although they would have preferred otherwise.

All the girls were forced into the common room, Headmistress standing in front of them.

"Girls get ready to meet the greatest witch that ever lived." She began, chatter erupting from the crowd as to who it could be until Headmistress demanded silence once more.

"It's got to be Stevie who else could it be?!" Misty was shaking with anticipation. Cordelia grabbed her hand tightly and looked at her.

"God, I hope so." Cordelia replied.

"Ladies, please give a warm welcome to the one, the only, Fiona Goode."

Cordelia went numb. She was unable to speak or applaud like the other girls. Her mother walked in greeted by girls cheering although most probably would have preferred taking turns throwing objects at her head. No one at the Academy knew Cordelia was Fiona's daughter and didn't care to find out how she would be treated if the girls knew, if Misty knew.

"Cordelia are you okay?" Misty's voice echoed in Cordelia's ringing ears. The next thing Cordelia saw was the black.

"Is she going to be okay Headmistress?" Misty asked eagerly as Headmistress walked out of Cordelia's room.

"You can see her tomorrow, she'll be fine. She was just a little lightheaded is all. Now, get back to your room, Miss Day." Headmistress replied sternly, Misty obliging and going back to her room and thinking of Cordelia until she finally fell asleep.

Cordelia woke up to the smell of cigarettes and whiskey. She sat up and saw Fiona walking around her room with both in either hand.

"Look who finally woke up." Fiona spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Cordelia snapped.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"A warning might have been nice. The girls here aren't exactly your biggest fans -"

"No shit!" Fiona cut Cordelia off.

"None of them know we're related."

"And you want to keep it that way?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Fiona didn't argue with her daughter or ask why because she already knew the answer. "Well, I hope you feel better Delia, that friend of yours was quite concerned, Missy or something."

"Misty?"

"Anyways, " Fiona brushed it off, the name made no difference, "I'll let you rest."

With that Fiona left, Cordelia let out a sigh of relief before getting out of bed and hopping into the shower hoping to forget about her and her mother's conversation. It didn't work. She got out of the shower as quickly as she had gotten in and put on her nightgown. She peered out her door and stepped out, closing the door behind her before walking down the hall towards Misty's room.

Cordelia stepped in Misty's room quietly, careful not to wake her. She got under the covers and held Misty close to her feeling safe from her mother for the first time she could remember.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Misty awoke Cordelia had gone back to her room but her warmth remained. Cordelia lay on top of her made up sheets allowing Fiona's words from the other day continue to torture her mind. What really bothered Cordelia was that she had no idea why Fiona was here.

Cordelia wanted to tell Misty about Fiona, how she was her mother but feared Misty's reaction. There had been countless times where Cordelia wished to run from herself because of who she was and where she came from. If she hated this part of herself, wouldn't Misty?

"Cordelia?" Cordelia looked at the door to see Headmistress standing there.

"Yes?" Cordelia responded politely.

"You have a visitor." She spoke as if Cordelia were sickly.

Fiona sauntered into the room, cigarette in hand. Headmistress closed the door so they were alone.

"Is there something you need mother?" Cordelia asked.

"My, you really are my daughter." Fiona remarked. "There is something I would like to ask you."

"Which is?"

"I want you to come back home, for good. Enough with this schooling shit they aren't teaching you anything here."

"But I suppose you can."

"I am the Supreme after all." Fiona took a seat at the edge of Cordelia's bed. "I know I'm not your favourite person to ever live Delia, but think about it. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, with or without you."

Fiona left after that, leaving Cordelia alone to think about her options.

"Watch where you're going!" Fiona yelled as she bumped into Misty on her way out.

Misty ignored Fiona's snide remark and walked into Cordelia's room. She didn't mean to, but she had overheard their conversation. Misty wasn't mad at Cordelia, but she was upset. One thing they had made very clear in their relationship is that neither was to keep secrets.

"What did she want?" Misty asked as she walked in.

"Misty!" Cordelia jumped off the bed and embraced Misty. After conversing with her mother more than she'd like to, Cordelia was more than happy to see Misty.

"I'm glad to see you too." Misty giggled and pushed Cordelia away slightly so she could kiss her lips.

Cordelia took Misty's hand and lead her to her bed where the two of them sat in silence before Misty spoke.

"What was Fiona doing here?" She asked again. She could tell the question made Cordelia uncomfortable. "You can tell me anything, remember?"

"I know." Cordelia inhaled deeply before continuing on. "You really want to know why Fiona was here?"

"Why else would I ask?" Misty replied jokingly.

"Fiona's my mother." Cordelia regretted saying it the moment she did. She should have made something up but she hated not telling Misty the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Misty asked in a kind voice, taking Cordelia's hands into her own.

"It's not exactly a bloodline to be proud of."

"Why is she here?"

"She wants me to go back with her." Cordelia sighed. Misty's heart dropped at the idea of Cordelia leaving.

"Are you?" Misty asked, tears in her eyes.

"No." Cordelia answered, "I'm staying here with you, because I love you."

"I love you too." Misty smiled and kissed Cordelia softly.

Fiona sat in her room, alone. She couldn't believe her daughter had fallen in love with a hippie swamp witch, someone so beneath their class. She'd been leaning against the door the entire time. By now Fiona knew not to trust anyone alone with her daughter. She assumed this was a passing phase, Cordelia's way of rebelling against her mother by staying here instead of moving back. The only reason Fiona had given Cordelia the choice in the first place was she assumed she'd pick the right one but was sadly mistaken.

Fiona marched down the hall from her room to Cordelia's. She was to make an ultimatum with her daughter. She wasn't going to play games and treat her like the child Fiona saw her as.

"Delia!" Fiona called before entering the room.

"Two visits in one day, what's the occasion mother?" Cordelia asked sarcastically. By now Misty had left and both Cordelia and Fiona were glad. They hated hashing things out with company.

"An ultimatum." Fiona's tone was intense, "either you come home with me, where you belong, _or_ you can stay here with that swamp rat. It's your choice, I just hope you choose the right one."

"I will." Cordelia responded confidently.

"Good. We leave at 8am, don't be late." Fiona said and left the room.

Fiona sat by the door, patiently waiting for her daughter. It was five after eight and she was already losing her temper. She watched as the seconds ticked by on the clock opposite her. With every passing second she became more ill-tempered. Finally, she had had enough and stormed up the stairs into Cordelia's room.

"Delia!" Fiona shouted. "Delia hurry up!"

Just as she turned to leave, Fiona noticed a note on Cordelia's bed. She walked over to the bed and began reading her daughter's scribbles.

_Mother, _

_ You told me to make the right choice and I did. _

_-Delia_

Fiona crumpled the note in her hand and stormed out of the academy, alone.


End file.
